Day of Remembrance
by cwesthawk
Summary: Storms Over Colorado Road Trip Story. Shortly after leaving Middleton, Kim and Shego arrive in Santa Fe to celebrate Veteran's Day. Kim must learn to cope with others' perception of Shego while a part of Shego's past catches up to her in a surprisingly positive way. -KIGO-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company. This is a non-profit fan fiction piece.

**Note: **I was intending the next _Storms Over Colorado_ story to be the Thanksgiving story. But today is Veteran's Day in the United States (Remembrance Day for my brothers and sisters in Canada) and I found myself wanting—at the last minute—to write something for that holiday. So, without further ado.

**KIM POSSIBLE: DAY OF REMEMBRANCE, CHAPTER ONE  
**

Shego pulled her convertible into the parking lot of the motel. It was quiet, which did not surprise Shego in the slightest. Looking at her watch, Shego noted that it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

_Not bad timing at all, _Shego mused to herself, _seeing as we were in Las Vegas not even twelve hours ago._

Shego found a parking spot easily enough. She pulled into it and stopped the engine. She then tugged absently at the dark green sweater she had donned at the last rest stop, grateful for the foresight she had shown herself when packing winter clothes. Like most people outside of Santa Fe, she had expected the city to be situated in the middle of a desert and be at least comfortably warm. Instead, it was _below freezing_ outside... Shego had put up the top on the convertible not even an hour out of Las Vegas. Even for Shego, who could generate fiery plasma from her skin, temperatures down in the teens were a bit more than an inconvenience. She was grateful for not only her sweater, but the black padded slacks she was wearing and her long, luxurious raven-black hair.

And she wasn't the only person Shego was worried about. Glancing over to the passenger seat, Shego noted with a soft smile the angelic figure asleep there. The figure's long red hair was unkempt and dangled haphazardly across her face as she slept contented against the large pillow propped against the window. The figure was bundled in a fluffy white and pink jacket. Light red jeans and tennis shoes completed the ensemble.

_Kimmie is so peaceful when she is asleep, _Shego thought bemusedly. _Nowhere near as intense as she is when she's awake and ready to go. I wish I could sleep like that. _Shego sighed. _Well, time to get this over with._

Shego stepped out into the brisk Autumn air and quickly shut the door behind her. She then tugged her sweater about herself and skipped quickly across the parking lot to the office. She stepped through the door. The soft tinkling of a metal bell announced her entrance. The office was spartan, with some fake plants, a couple of simple chairs along one wall, and a counter with an open archway beyond it.

An older woman, slightly overweight with gray hair and glasses, stepped through the doorway. "Welcome to Express Stay. How may I... oh, my!"

Shego nodded grimly. _Just roll with the punches,_ she chided herself.

"Aren't... aren't you Shego?" the woman asked, pointing to the ex-villainess. "Kim Possible kept having to send you to prison?"

Shego took a deep breath. "It's okay. Global Justice granted me a pardon for my crimes after the Lowardian Invasion and I've been trying to do right by it since." Shego then held up some cash. "I'm here to give you money, not steal it. I need a room for tonight, please."

The woman nodded dumbly and stumbled to her computer console. "Um, I have... I have a couple of empty rooms. Probably not up to your standards..."

Shego smiled sweetly. "Sweetie, Donald Trump couldn't keep up with my standards. Right now, I'm just looking for warm, dry, and comfortable."

The woman nodded again. "Is... is it just you?"

Shego shook her head. "No, I have one companion."

The woman thought about that for a brief moment. "Then... would you like a king or two fulls?"

Shego started to open her mouth, but she caught herself. For a moment, she glanced back out of the office window and gazed upon her convertible. It wasn't even two weeks since she and Kim had left Middleton for their much vaunted road trip.

_Too soon?_

Shego sighed and nodded her head. She then turned back to the clerk. "Yeah, I'm going to need two fulls."

The woman nervously studied her monitor for a moment. "Well, um, I've... I've got a ground floor room... 108... It... it's right by that convertible over there, in fact."

Shego followed the clerk's fingerpoint and smiled. "That's perfect. I'll take it. How much do I owe you?"

"$54," the woman said, still jittery. "Here is your keycard. Checkout is at 11am."

"Thanks," Shego said, handing the clerk three $20 bills.

The clerk quickly counted out her change. "Five is $59, one is $60. Th... thank you for your business."

Shego picked up the keycard and smiled one final time to the woman. "And thank you for your prompt, professional service," she replied, trying to keep as much of her snarky, sarcastic tone out of her voice as she possibly could.

Shego then left the office and skipped back across to the convertible. Hitting a button on her keychain, she popped the trunk. She scooped up two pieces of luggage then shut the trunk. She strode quickly to the room right in front of the convertible, slid the keycard in and out of the lock quickly, and used one of the suitcases to prop the door open.

Shego returned to the convertible and opened the passenger door. She deftly caught the pillow in one hand and Kim in the other arm. "Come'n, Princess. Time for a real bed."

Shego scooped Kim up into her arms in a cradle position, gently kicked the car door shut behind her, and carried Kim into the motel room. She then pulled the blankets back on the closer bed and set the beautiful redhead down onto the matress. Shego stepped around, gently pulled Kim's tennis shoes off of her feet, then pulled the blankets up over the former teen.

Shego stepped back to consider the redhead a moment. Even while under the blankets, Kim's figure curved gently around the curled-up position that she was in. Her hips sloped gently up above the rest of her body before tapering back down towards her knees. Her rhythmic breathing was soft and tranquil.

_I don't believe this is happening, _Shego laughed inwardly to herself. _I've always __**respected **__Kimmie. I've always wanted to __**beat **__her. But I've never really wanted to __**have **__her. I mean, we both prefer boys. Yet, here we are. And I'm admiring her in her sleep and having second thoughts about ordering full beds. How crazy am I?_

It was over a month and a half since that fateful day. Drakken had just declared that he was going to throw away the Global Justice pardon that allowed him to walk freely on the streets again in order to make another bid at world domination. He just needed an experimental phase-shift rifle that was under development at Fort Collins and he needed Shego to steal it.

Shego had agreed to the assignment, but she had done it for an excuse to leave the lair. She and Drakken had been exploring their feelings for each other, but Drakken's monomania and obsessions were destroying their relationship. Shego cherished the excuse for time to herself. Fate intervened, though. On the way to Fort Collins, going through the Rocky Mountain National Park, her hovercar had broke down at the base of a mountain right before a severe thunderstorm struck.

Shego had found a cabin up the slope of the mountain. It turned out to be occupied by her former nemesis, Kim Possible. Kim, being who she was, invited Shego in despite their history and treated the green-skinned woman as a guest rather than as an enemy. They actually enjoyed their weekend as they waited out the storm.

Kim had also confessed her crush on Shego at that time.

At first, Shego wasn't sure how to take it. Certainly, she maintained a calm exterior at the time, but inside she was roiling mess of emotions. Her relationship with Drakken was going south and she was certainly looking for a safe emotional harbor. She suspected Kim could provide one. But she also wondered if Kim's fascination with her was as innocent and transient as the experimentations of a college age girl. Which Kim was.

Add onto that the fact that Shego preferred well-built men, preferably with lots of money and one had the formula of a _what the deuce_ moment. Kim was as petite as they came... and she was a _girl!_

Scratch that—Kim was a _woman_. Shego had to admit that Kim had grown into quite the woman. Back when Kim was a spunky 15 year old teenager, she was barely a wisp of a girl. Now that Kim was 19 years old, she had filled out quite nicely. Even Shego had to admit that she was sporting some fine features.

And it would feel _so good_ to cuddle up to someone who actually _gave a care!_

Shego was woken from her reverie by a knock on the door. Sighing deeply, Shego stepped up to her suitcase, opened it, and retrieved some papers.

_Time to get this done and over with,_ Shego thought to herself.

Shego walked to the door and carefully opened it an inch. After she was satisfied that the people on the other side of the door were who she had suspected them to be, she opened the door fully.

"Good evening, ma'am," one of the two police officers at the doorway said professionally. "We're sorry for disturbing you, especially at this hour, but we had reports of the presence of a wanted felon."

Shego nodded knowingly. "That would technically be me, officer," she explained, handing the speaking officer, a man, the papers in her hand. "I am Shego. You'll find, though, that I've been granted an international pardon by Global Justice and that all of my papers in that regard are in order."

As the male officer glanced through the papers, his partner, a female officer, spoke. "What is your business in Santa Fe, if I may ask?"

Shego nodded. Since the officers had not indicated that there was a crime under investigation nor was Shego being arrested for any reason, she was not required to answer that question. But she also knew that there would be diplomatic repercussions if she openly refused to answer.

"I'm here to observe Veteran's Day," Shego replied. "I've attended the Parade and the Drum Circle each year since I was a kid. Nothing nefarious here, I promise."

"Well, these papers are most certainly in order, as you promised," the male officer stated, handing the papers back to Shego. "I hope you'll forgive us if we..."

"What's the matter, babe?" came a groggy voice from behind Shego.

Shego turned around to see Kim standing right behind her. Her jacket was now unzipped and had slipped off of one shoulder. The look in Kim's eyes made it painfully clear that she was not quite fully awake yet.

"Just dealing with something I knew I was going to have to deal with, Pumpkin," Shego assured her companion. "It'll be okay."

"Kim Possible?" the female cop gasped. "Frank, that's..."

The male cop nodded briskly as he held up his hand. "I know, Celeste." He then turned his attention to Kim. "Miss Possible, may I ask what your association with Miss Shego here is?"

"There is no crime under investigation and no one is under arrest," Shego growled softly in Kim's direction.

Kim blinked twice at Shego, then looked at the officers in fatigued disbelief. "Then why are we even having this conversation?"

"Individuals have expressed concerns about Miss Shego's presence," the male officer explained. "We are only here to establish that there is indeed no need for alarm."

Kim took a deep breath and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Shego and I are traveling together. We're on a road trip. We're here in... um... are we in Santa Fe now?"

"You bet, Princess," Shego smiled.

"We're here in Santa Fe," Kim continued, refocusing on the officers, "because we want to spend a little bit of money and have a little bit of fun. I assure you that you have no need for concern about either of us."

The female officer nodded. "Well, if she's with you, Miss Possible, then we can certainly rest assured that..."

"Really?" Kim snapped angrily, causing Shego and both officers to jump startled. "You're giving Shego the benefit of the doubt only because I'm here with her?"

"Well, um...," the female officer stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"There is also the papers that Shego has provided," the male officer calmly added. "She has properly proven her pardon given to her by Global Justice. As long as we have that proof and her promise that she will behave herself, we have no further concerns with either of you."

"Oh, okay," Kim mumbled, slightly mollified.

"It's okay, Kimmie," Shego said, resting a hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim responded by stepping into Shego's arm. "There's also the matter of the reputation I've carefully cultivated for the last ten years. _That_ doesn't just disappear just because Betty waved her magic wand over a stack of papers."

"There is most certainly that," the male officer agreed. "But we do also live in a country were a suspect is innocent until proven guilty. So, we definitely appreciate your cooperation on this matter. It will go a long way towards helping us reassure others about your presence."

"You're only doing your job," Shego said, patting Kim on the back. "I understand."

"I'm sorry for snapping, officer," Kim mumbled, leaning into Shego. "I'm usually a lot better at working with law enforcement than this. I'm just not awake right now. And you'd rolled up on one of my best friends."

Shego blinked down at the pretty redhead at that one.

The male officer nodded. "I definitely understand, Miss Possible. I've more than once had to step up like that, myself."

Shego rose a brow as she suddenly found herself considering the man's stance, mannerism, and statements. "You're a veteran yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," the male officer stated proudly. "I served in both Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm as a Marine before becoming a police officer."

Shego nodded. "Thank you, officer, for what you've done. Both then and now."

The male officer smiled. "And thank you again, Miss Shego. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Santa Fe."

With that, the male officer turned to leave, prompting the still obviously star-struck and chagrined female officer to turn and leave with him.

Shego shut the door and breathed in deeply. "That went better than I expected."

"I can't believe that they would even do that," Kim vented. "I mean, you risked your life to save the world from the Lowardians. You've saved _my_ life several times. You could have died when you left Drakken rather than give up your pardon. And yet they..."

Shego turned and took Kim into her arms, shushing the redhead softly. "Kimmie, listen. I knew this would happen. That's why I carry my pardon papers with me. I spent too long being a violent criminal. I'm not going to escape that overnight. To be honest, that guy there was excessively diplomatic. He could have been an actual jerk."

Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder and started breathing deeply. "Things went so smoothly in Las Vegas. Why are we getting static now?"

"Businesses in Las Vegas don't care where you got your money, so long as you're giving it to them," Shego laughed. "That's why we spent a whole week there. Most other places are concerned about protecting themselves from people like me."

"But you're not...," Kim started to protest, only to find a slender, green finger on her lips.

"Not anymore," Shego agreed. "But I was. And that's the important part to most people."

"Not to me," Kim breathed. Shego could tell that the redhead was still upset, but was working hard at reigning her temper in.

"I know, Pumpkin," Shego smiled, stroking the redhead's hair. "I know."

Kim opened her eyes and glanced over at the beds. "You got fulls?"

"Well, doy," Shego smirked. "What? Do you _want_ my cold feet on your back?"

"I doubt your feet are cold," Kim mumbled into Shego's shoulder.

Shego caught that non-denial. "Well, it _is _cold outside and we _did _spend quite a bit talking to the police. Did you _want_ me to keep you warm tonight?"

Kim nodded imperceptibly into Shego's shoulder. Shego felt the nod, though.

Shego patted Kim's back playfully. "Well, go get changed for bed, then. You take the bathroom and I'll change out here. But no funny business tonight, young lady. I treasure my innocence and I'd like to keep it."

Kim chuckled and stuck her tongue out at Shego as she pulled away from the ex-villainess and walked towards the bathroom with her suitcase.

"Put that back in your mouth unless you... um, nevermind," Shego said, catching herself before she cracked an inappropriate joke.

Kim apparently caught the joke, though. She wagged her eyebrows playfully at Shego just before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shego gaped at the sight for a couple of moments before shaking her head out of her stupor. Chuckling to herself, she strode over to her suitcase to retrieve her nightgown.

_Maybe it wasn't too soon._

**[END CHAPTER ONE]**

**Note: **Now it's time for me to sit down and hit Google hardcore. I want the Thanksgiving story to be good, so I get to research as much about Kim and Shego's destination as humanly possible. How does Plymouth sound to you guys?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company. This is a non-profit fan fiction piece.

**Edit Note: **After I posted this story on Veteran's Day, I got a lot of very, very positive reviews and I am humbled by them. I am a son of a veteran, not a veteran myself, so to have been able to touch actual veterans as I seem to have is a great honor to me. However, I was also alerted of a glaring error. I quite unintentionally completely disregarded the events in the canon episode, _Showdown At The Crooked D, _wherein both Slim and Joss met Shego. So, I have rewritten the cemetery scene to correct that oversight. I've erased the previous version from the first chapter and posted this new version as a new chapter.

**KIM POSSIBLE: DAY OF REMEMBRANCE, CHAPTER TWO  
**

Kim and Shego strode through the Santa Fe National Cemetery, hand in hand. While the two women earned an odd stare now and then, they remained mostly undisturbed. People were simply more concerned with honoring the fallen veterans buried here than calling shenanigans on a couple of alleged lesbians.

The day's proceedings had gone well. Kim and Shego had gotten bundled up and went to the Santa Fe Plaza to watch the Veteran's Day Parade. They then went to several museums who had opened their doors for free to veterans and their immediate families; Kim and Shego themselves still had to pay admission, but they enjoyed seeing the displays and mingling with the myriad variety of veterans that they met. Learning of all of the sacrifices that living veterans had made—from the Second World War up through the current Iraqi conflict—was a very humbling experience. Finally, they went to the Santa Fe Railyard Complex and Farmer's Market Pavilion and took in the Healing The Scars celebration of oneness—including music, dancing, a drum circle, ceremonies, and more. Shego especially had fun at the Healing The Scars celebration, although Kim really appreciated the forums and movement classes there.

Shego led the way through the cemetery until they reached a particular grave stone. Shego, who was carrying a bouquet of lilies, bent down to place the flowers before the grave stone while Kim studied the inscription on the stone.

_NORMAN GODEAUX, 1967-1996, BELOVED SON, HUSBAND, FATHER, FRIEND, AND HERO_

"Godeaux," Kim breathed softly.

"Daddy," Shego said, still knelt before the grave stone. "I'd like you to meet Kimmie. She kinda took over your job of smacking sense into me. You wouldn't believe what she's capable of. Kinda like what Mom says you were. I think you'd like her. If we took her brain and shoved it in Hank's skull, we'd have what you'd consider a perfect son, I'm sure."

Kim chuckled at that imagery, in spite of herself.

"Listen, Daddy," Shego continued. "I know back on Memorial Day that I was talking the talk. But now I'm walking the walk. I broke up with Drew. Well, he tried to break me, but I showed him that your little girl pushes back and now he's in prison. Now Kimmie and I are kinda taking the tour of the country. I'm not doing the crime thing anymore. Kimmie's shown me that I can rule my life without having to be a jerk to everyone in the process. I hope I can make you proud now."

Kim bit her bottom lip softly as she watched Shego talk to the grave stone. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Shego so emotional... well, except when Warmonga was about to kill Kim, but that was a different story.

Shego reached out and stroked the grave stone gently. "I love and miss you, Daddy. Thank you for everything."

Shego then stood up. She didn't bother to turn around. She didn't have to. She knew that Kim's curiosity had been piqued... and that the redhead would be restless until satisfied.

"My father served the United States Army," Shego explained in a soft voice. "He was a Ranger. He died in Afghanistan only two years after the Weegs were born. Melvin and I were maybe eight at the time. But he died a hero, having saved a whole building full of civilians from a bomb."

Kim nodded and stepped up next to Shego. She placed a hand over Shego's hand. Shego responded by turning her hand to lace her fingers in with Kim's.

"After Daddy died, Mom moved us all from Santa Fe to Go City to make ends meet," Shego continued, "Once I was old enough to make the trips myself, I made the pilgrimage back here every Memorial Day and Veteran's Day."

"Sounds like more daughters need to be more like you," Kim said, squeezing Shego's hand softly.

Shego shook her head. "I was the only one of the five of us who would do it. Even Melvin, my twin brother, wouldn't do it. He was too wrapped up in himself to do it. I knew that Dad would have been mad at me when I had my falling-out with my brothers and turned to crime. He raised his daughter better than that. But... yeah."

Kim simply nodded her head and waited for Shego to continue.

Shego turned back to the grave stone. "My Dad was a good man, Kimmie. Between Dad and his best friend... an Army buddy who I only knew as 'Unca Cody,' we had a lot of fun together. It was like I was 'one of the guys' more than Hank and Melvin were."

"I would believe it," Kim said carefully. "You were always the smartest and most self-assured of Team Go."

"Amen to _that_," Shego chuckled humorlessly. Then, she added more softly. "I miss my Dad, Kimmie."

Without hesitation, Kim stepped in and took Shego into her arms. Kim knew she couldn't possibly understand the pain that Shego was going through. The least she could do, though, was lend Shego as much emotional strength as she possibly could. Shego, for her part, leaned down and clutched onto Kim. Kim couldn't hear it, but she could feel it from the way Shego's body was shaking and the moisture that was forming on her shoulder. But she also knew that Shego would never admit to it.

The two women stood there—Shego's face quietly buried in Kim's shoulder and Kim gently stroking Shego's back—for several minutes until their reverie was broken.

"Kimmie? Whatcha doin' here, girl?"

Both Kim and Shego stepped back and blinked at each other before turning to the owner of the voice. A tall man with long graying hair, a full bushy mustache, Western style clothes, and a large Stetson hat strode up to them.

"Uncle Slim?" Kim asked, barely believing what she was seeing. "Isn't Santa Fe a bit south for someone who lives in Montana?"

Kim's paternal uncle, Slim Possible, chuckled at that. "Ain't Santa Fe a bit south for a young'un from about Middleton parts?"

"True," Kim laughed before stepping in to hug the older man. "Still, it's nice to see you, Uncle Slim. I was going to call you later, to wish you a Happy Veteran's Day."

"Thank ya kindly there, Kimmie," Slim smiled, returning the hug warmly.

Meanwhile, Shego stepped back and shuffled uncomfortably.

Slim glanced curiously in Shego's direction. "Howdy, Shego. I understand ya've turned over a new leaf an' yer leadin' a healthy life now, galavantin' with my niece. That ya ain't hangin' with that blue dork that tried to use those silly hats to make himself king of the intellectual hill."

Shego nodded, stifling a chuckle at the memories of that particular adventure. "Yes, Mr. Possible, I have, I am, and I'm not. I got that pardon from Global Justice and I haven't looked back. I still have the voices in my head that tell me to do bad things, but Kimmie's showing me how to win those arguments."

Slim nodded. "That's good. If there ain't nothing more about bein' a Possible, it's that we forgive and forget if the other party is makin' a legitimate effort. If Kimmie's got yer back, then I do, too. So, what brings ya two varmints to these here parts?"

"Well, I...," Shego began to reply, before she was cut short.

"Hey, Pa, I wanted to come up and see that army buddy you keep talkin' abou... Pa! Look out! It's Shego!"

"Oh, snap!" Shego breathed before she backflipped out of the way of a very expertly executed handstand roundhouse kick.

"Joss! What the deuce!" Kim snapped, stepping back as a cowgirl-clad, freckle-faced, auburn-haired blur sped past her for another go at the ex-villainess.

"Jocelyn Nicole Possible!" Slim barked, dipping his hand into his vest. "Hold yer horses and listen a spell, girl! This ain't what you think!"

Joss dipped into another handstand attack, this time backflipping over the raven-haired beauty before executing a beautiful midair spinning roundhouse kick and landing on her hands again. As Shego stumbled slightly forward, Joss somersaulted several yards in order to avoid a counter attack.

A counter attack that came not from Shego, but from Kim.

Before Joss could recover completely to her feet, Kim flew in from the side and tackled her younger cousin. The two women tumbled across the cemetery grounds for several yards before coming to rest near a large oak tree. Kim, who had won the advantageous 'on top' position, pinned Joss' shoulders to the ground with her hands.

"What in tarnation, Kim?" Joss hissed, glaring up at her cousin. "Have ya lost yer senses? That's Shego! She helped kidnap yer Pa several times, tried to kill you dozens of times, could take over the world if she ever wanted to..."

"And was rewarded with a full international pardon for her work during the Lowardian Invasion," Kim growled. "She's saved my life far more than once, is making a solid go at walking away from crime, and she... she's asked me to forgive her."

"And just like that, ya did?" Joss gasped, wide-eyed.

Shego leaned in to Slim and stage whispered, "Possibles forgive and forget?"

Slim smirked and stage whispered back, "She's 16 and has her cousin's bullheadedness."

Shego chuckled on that one. "That'll do it."

"We can hear you!" both Kim and Joss yelled at the two adults laughing softly to themselves.

Kim helped Joss back up to her feet. The two girls then walked up to the two adults.

"By the way, Joss," Kim added as the two of them approached Shego and Slim. "Yes, just like that. I can see it in Shego's eyes, she's being sincere. And I want to help her out in her transition as much as I can."

"Oh?" Joss asked, her eyes twinkling as a mischievous smirk danced across her face. "And, what, pray tell, Kimmie, are ya doin' gazin' into _her_ eyes?"

Joss nudged her cousin playfully with her elbow. Kim's face was in a state of shock, not unlike that of a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Shego bit her lower lip and blushed ferociously, trying to look at anything other than another face.

Slim caught the whole exchange and erupted into a violent fit of laughter.

Joss then turned to Shego and took a deep breath. "Listen, Shego, I'm sorry. It's just that... I was a huge Kim Possible fan for the longest time. I mean, full-on fangirl obsession-like. I thought I knew everything there was to know about both her and you. And when I saw you there..."

"It's okay, kid," Shego smiled softly. "I'm not going to apologize for what I put your family through back at the Crooked D. I meant every minute of it at the time. But I do promise I'm not going to pull another stunt like that again. Kimmie'll keep me in check even when I can't."

Joss nodded thoughtfully. "Then that's all I need. Thank ya, Shego."

"No big, kid," Shego shrugged casually.

"By the way," Slim said, catching the three women's attentions. "Ya never did answer why y'all were here."

"Well, we're here for the Veteran's Day celebrations," Kim explained. "Shego and I had a lot of fun going to the parade, the museums, and the drum circle. Then we came by to visit her father's grave..." Kim then pointed out the grave stone in question.

Slim's eyes went wide as he shot a look at Shego. "Wait just a tick. _Yer_ ol' Nogo's daughter? _Yer _Little Shelly? Ya look so different, all grown up and green."

"How do you know my...?" Shego began to ask. Then it hit her. "U... Unca Cody? You don't look like... oh, that _mustache_. You didn't have it back then."

"Wait... this is...?" Kim started to ask Shego. She then turned to Slim "That's right. Your real name _is_ Cody, isn't it?"

Slim nodded. "Yeah, it is. In fact, it was ol' Nogo here who gave me the nickname Slim. Said he liked the way my full name rolled off the tongue that way."

"You served together in the Army?" Kim asked.

"We were both Rangers in Afghanistan," Slim replied. As he spoke, he stepped up to the grave stone and laid down a bouquet of flowers. "Became the best of friends there. I would often go home with him on leave since Jim was busy in college and Nana was off on one adventure or another."

Slim then stood up and cocked a mischievous smirk at Shego. "I even remember changin' Li'l Shelly's diapers when she was a young'un."

"D'awwww!" Both Kim and Joss cooed at Shego, smiling.

"Oh, Gawd!" Shego moaned, burying her face in her hands. Kim immediately felt bad, laying an apologetic hand on her arm.

"But then, ol' Nogo went an' died on us," Slim continued. "Janet took the kids, off, an' went to Go City. After that, I lost contact. I met Shana an' moved to Montana to raise Joss. And, yes, I did grow this here mustache during that time. But I always came down every year to pay my respects to ol' Nogo."

"I thought...," Shego started to say. "I thought... that you had just given up on us..."

"No way, li'l lady," Slim scoffed. "I just didn't have no way of findin' y'all. Otherwise, I'd'a... wait, if'n you're Shelly, does that mean the others in Team Go...?"

Shego nodded. "Hego is Hank, Mego is Melvin, and the Weegs are Wesley and Weston."

"My stars," Slim breathed. "I'm'a have to get right back in touch with the boys."

"Be prepared," Shego chuckled dryly. "The boys _are_ a little touched."

"I would be, too, if'n I suddenly got superpowers," Slim said. "Hey, I just got me an idea. You girls care to go out to eat tonight? My treat."

"Shego?" Kim asked, looking at Shego plaintively.

Shego considered Kim for a brief and started to say something. That's when she noticed that Kim was about to pull out the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout. Knowing full well the effects of that apocalyptic scale attack, Shego quickly turned her attention from Kim to the nearby Joss.

Joss had already loaded up and fired off the Puppy Dog Pout... and was executing it perfectly.

Shego convulsed in shock and horror. "Gyah! What the...! Okay, fine, whatever! Who am I to deny the Princess time with her family? Just stop that!"

Slim laughed. "Glad to see ya haven't changed, Spitfire."

Shego punched Slim's arm playfully. "Whatever, you old fart." She then smiled softly and added, "I missed you, old man."

"I missed ya too, Li'l Shelly," Slim smiled, ruffling Shego's hair. "Come'n, that steak and buffet place is screamin' my name."

As Shego, Joss, and Slim walked away, Kim paused for a moment and turned to gaze back onto the grave stone reverently.

"Happy Veteran's Day, Mr. Godeaux," she whispered softly. "I promise. I'll take good care of your little Spitfire. You have my word."

Kim giggled to herself. She then turned to ran to catch up with Shego, Joss, and Slim.

**[END CHAPTER TWO]**


End file.
